


A Constant Stream of Moonlight

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Overcoming Trauma, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: This was for the prompt - Hoping it doesn't come across as indelicate, but a fic of Helena and MC, after years of trust and love and slowly working toward it under Helena's guidance and consent, MC being permitted to use both mouth and hands to worship Helena? Can safe word for slowing etc if you like, I just want Helena to finally get to overcome this part of her trauma and reclaim what WQ stole.******************************************Her eyes flutter open but for a minute as she adjusts her hips slightly. Her hair spilling brilliantly behind her like a constant stream of moonlight. She was utterly breathtaking from this view. Completely open to me, vulnerability pouring from her with each steady breath. The space between her legs is warm as I sprinkled tiny kisses down the inside of her thigh. A barely audible moan escaping her mouth as I made my journey known. Following the firm lines of her legs, savoring every inch. Her exhales becoming deeper as I chased my target. Stopping just short before speaking."May I?""Mhm. Please"******************************************
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Kudos: 15





	A Constant Stream of Moonlight

The steam rose elegantly, curling itself around Helena's lean body as she lowered herself into the tub. She insisted we soak ourselves in her favorite oils in honor of our fourth Wedding Anniversary. The smell of juniper and mint wafted through out the warm air as she took her spot between my legs. Her lithe back laying flat again my chest as she hummed with content. 

"Mm.. Thank you for keeping the water hot, my love." 

"Thank you for making it hotter."

She laughs softly at my remark, leaning back into the waters edge. Her steady breathing becoming less controlled as her strong muscles begin to relax. I run my fingers gently through her radiant hair, as I allow the moment to overtake me. Closing my eyes, Helena's body becoming heavy as we proceeded to melt into each other. 

"My love?"

Her voice startles me, bringing me back from my heightened daydreams. Her eyes are still closed as she takes my hand in hers, placing a small kiss to the inside of my wrist.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind bathing me? I.. quite enjoy it when you do."

Her voice is shy as she tentatively holds out the wash cloth, which I happily take from her, eager to make her feel good in whatever way Helena required. She let's out a small moan as I begin to cascade small waterfalls down each section of her body. Starting with her neck, and the supple part of her nape. Then to the meticulous landscape of her collar bone, to her flawless breasts. Every inch of Helena was pure perfection. Even the scars that eloquently branded her body were a testament to her beauty. I can feel her breath start to quicken as the wash cloth finds her more sensitive areas. 

"Does that feel good, babe?"

"Mm - Very." 

"Are you comfortable in this position? Does it feel ok?"

She knows I'm giving her a chance to slow things down. The option to stop, always open to her. Just being close to Helena was all I needed in life, nothing further required. 

"Y-yes.. I am comfortable, my love. Thank you."

I take that as a green light and continue running the wash cloth down the rest of Helena's body. Doing my best to reach every crevice from our position as Helena leans into my touch. I can feel her starting to become aroused as my hands trace the softest parts of her breasts, writing code accoss her ribcage, allowing my fingers to drag lightly across her nipples. Her body responds instinctively, seeming to relish in the warmth of the water mixed with the intensity of the moment. 

"M-my love?"

Her voice coming out staggered, I stop my hands from continuing so she can compose herself. She hums softly in appreciation before speaking.

"We have been together for such a long time now, hm? So much so, that my past feels... almost like a distant memory, in another lifetime."

Her voice trails off, eyes pensive as they followed the soft ripples in the water. I could tell she was hesitant to say what was on her mind. I place a kiss to her temple, breathing in the delicious pheromones of her skin. She finally releases a breath before continuing.

"I.. I think I would like your hands, and mouth.. to touch.. every part of my body. I-I think I'm finally ready for that."

The amount of vulnerability that she's offering to me is truly staggering. In all of our years together, she had only offered herself up to me a handful of times. But it had never been completely, not really. Always with that light veil of trauma lurking at the back of her pleasure's mind. The thought of having her immaculate body under mine, to do as I pleased with, caused my head to spin with desire. 

"H-helena.. are you sure? You know I -"

She cuts me off before I can finish. The steel reserve in her yes, the determination to finally break any last string that subconsciously tied her to her former abuser. 

"I am sure, my love. I would very much like for you to taste... all of me."

The image alone sends a wave of heat through my body. My mouth going dry as I take a long steadying breath. 

"O-ok. Would you like to move into the bedroom then? Where it's more comfortable?"

"Yes, I would like that. Allow me to dry my hair first? And I then will meet you there?"

I nod and she places a kiss to my cheek, emerging her lean body from the warm water. I watch in amazement as the steam slowly rises off of her. How did I ever get so lucky? I quickly jump out of the tub, grabbing a towel as I run to our bedroom. I only had a moment to make this night as memorable as possible. I make note of all of Helena's favorite blankets and pillows, decorating the soft carpet of our room like a patchwork. Placing her favorite faux fur on top of the pile before searching for some candles. With each wick that's lit, the make shift bed becomes warmer. The pure white of the imitation fur glistening like a blanket of snow, inviting us in. 

"What is all of this, my love?"

I turn around to meet Helena's eyes, deep pools that lead me directly to all the mysteries of her universe. My heart ached at the sight. How far she had come since the days where the Witch Queen had broken her - night, after night. How nicely her scars had begun to heal. Finally allowing her to open up more and more every day. I spent my life making sure she knew just how incredible she was, and tonight would be no different. I wanted her to feel how much I loved her. I wanted her to feel everything. I smiled fondly at her, watching the candle light dance within her eyes. 

"I-I just wanted everything to be perfect for you, Helena. Would you like some music on?"

"Hm. Yes. Very much so."

I put on a soft melodic tune, one of her favorites. The sharp keys of the piano creating currents in the air. Helena sways to the beat as she crosses the room. The pearl satin bathrobe she wore a brilliant compliment to her iridescent skin. A goddess in the moonlight. 

"Just remember - If at anytime you need to stop, just say the word."

"Ah. Yes. Forget-me-not. I remember."

I can't help the flooding memories of the first time she gazed upon a field of them. She was immediately drawn, their soft blues and vulnerable petals drawing bridges to her heart. The warm smile that came to her face when she learned their name. 'How beautiful' she exclaimed.

"Yes. Forget-me-not." I answer.

"Shall we begin, then?"

The eagerness in her voice, the pure, unfaltering trust in her eyes, was all I needed to close the distance between us. Allowing the smooth fabric to fall from her shoulders, the curves of her body outlined by the candlelight as she gracefully laid herself down on the silkened fur. The synthetic white a brilliant border to the illustrious scenery of her body. 

"Are you ready for me, Helena?"

"Always, my love."

I nod, moving slowly, and find a comfortable spot at her side. She closes her eyes, humming a tune of contentment at my mere proximity. My fingers leading tiptoes down her skin, as the candlelight spilled shadows across her ribcage, meeting me for a dance. Her steady breathing becoming more hitched as I traced simple patterns across her stomach and thighs. A small whimper as they dip lower. 

"Your beauty is overwhelming, Helena. Do you know that?"

Eyes still closed, she doesn't answer me directly, but the fond smile on her face tells me everything I need to know. I bring her hands to my mouth, trailing kisses from her fingertips down. The taut muscles of her arms flexing slightly as I do. I move with intent, taking my time to ensure every part of her can feel me. My warm breath leaving paths of desire in its wake as she moans. Allowing my lips to graze sensually across each of her scars, bounding from one to the next as I etched the constellations in her skin. Her desire building with every line I drew. The beauty underneath her trauma breaking through as her cosmos alligned.

"Is this position good for you to... continue?" I ask.

"Mm - Yes. Thank you."

Her eyes flutter open but for a minute as she adjusts her hips slightly. Her hair spilling brilliantly behind her like a constant stream of moonlight. She was utterly breathtaking from this view. Completely open to me, vulnerability pouring from her with each steady breath. The space between her legs is warm as I sprinkled tiny kisses down the inside of her thigh. A barely audible moan escaping her mouth as I made my journey known. Following the firm lines of her legs, savoring every inch. Her exhales becoming deeper as I chased my target. Stopping just short before speaking. 

"May I?"

"Mhm. Please"

Her hasty reply saturates my body with heat, heart pounding at the thought of getting to taste her again. To feel her soft folds make quick claim of my face. Taking the deepest breath of my life, I collect my prize. Helena's honeyed musk enveloping every part of me. She moans slightly as I start constant strokes with my tongue, tracing circles over her clit and lips, taking her in my mouth as if I'm trying to consume her. Helena's response is immediate, and vigorous. Almost taking me over as she pulls my head closer. Her body an alter, and me, her devout follower.

"Meine Leibe.. Please, do not stop. I am quite close."

I spell out her name with my tongue, I spell out I love yous, and every letter in between. Rewriting history in her skin. And when I gently place my fingers deep inside her, matching the rhythm of my obedient mouth, I can feel her begin to shudder. Her hips jerking with each gentle thrust. Every cell in my body on fire as I hold her firmly. Keeping her anchored as she finally lets go. Her body freed like a leaf on the wind. Traumatic bonds breaking with each wave of pleasure. Her voice ricocheted into the night, scattering celestial beings in the sky. Her body, limp as it drops slowly down to the earth. Dew scattered deliciously across her skin, as her chest rises and falls. I reposition myself, placing my head directly over her heart, her life force. Strong and fierce like a blizzard in the night. 

"That was.. Ah - very enjoyable, my love." Her words barely above a whisper as she idly runs her fingers through my hair. 

"I'm so, so glad to hear that, babe." 

I fight back the sting that comes to my eyes, overwhelmed with the knowledge of how much Helena had just overcome. The years of abuse, of feeling broken, finally held no power over her, and as she layed there, with our bodies entwined, and nothing between us but our unfaltering love, Helena Klein, was finally free.


End file.
